


The Spider and The Acrobat

by Geekforlife18



Series: Random Fandom [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Gwen Stacy, Conspiracy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Secrets, Injury, Lies, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Protective Dick Grayson, Protectiveness, Secrets, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: In a dc marvel crossover au were a radioactive Spider bites Gwen but things are not as they seem what will Gwen do? Will she tell her family? Dick Grayson aka Nightwing/Robin is older than Wally, Wally doesn't die you're welcome and is Gwen's cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Gwen Allen my dad is George Allen he works for the NYPD, I have a uncle Barry Allen aka the Flash and his wife my aunt Iris and thier son Wally who is like my brother, his friend Dick who l always liked, but there's more to me than meets the eye but first let me tell were it began.... 

Few weeks ago 

I opened my eyes from sleeping I got dressed for school and put on my glasses, I go to Gotham academy my dad is at work he always left before I woke up I heard the bus I ran and got in I saw Wally and Dick 

"hey guys" I said I sat behind them 

"hey Gwen you coming tonight?" Wally asked looking at me 

"you know it" I said he moved back 

Wally texted me 

-ask Dick out before I ask him for you 

I blushed and texted back 

-says the boy who has to pick a fight with a girl because he can't tell her how he really feels! 

I saw Artemis she sat next to me she rolled her eye's at Wally 

-first of all I don't like Artemis second you've liked Dick since me and him were friends! 

-Wallace Allen can it before I kill you besides I highly doubt Dick is in to me! 

"but you are into him" Wally said 

I huffed 

"what?" Dick asked 

"nothing!" I said 

-would you shut up

Wally laughed I huffed 

"what's going on?" Artemis asked 

I texted her 

-nothing 

-I know you like birdboy 

-I do not Wally and you both need to shut up! 

We went on a field trip to a lab I walked in with my classmates, Wally, Artemis and Dick the lab member started talking about the spider's 

"15 genetically designed Spider's" 

"there's 14" Dick said 

"I beg your pardon?" 

" one's missing" I said 

"I guess the researchers are working on that one" she said 

We stayed a while Dick smiled I smiled back. I had my camera taking pictures of the spider's he posed in front of the spider's I laughed and took a picture of him. I felt a sharp pain I looked at my hand and saw a spider it jump off I watched crawl off I looked at my hand and saw two fangs 

"lovebirds come on!" Wally said 

We walked to Wally I left I walked home everything is so blurry I put on my glasses on. I started blacking out I opened the door to the fridge so hungry I ate a lot I walked to my room plopped  on the floor..... "Gwen" I heard "Gwen!" I opened my eyes dad!

"oh hey dad" I said rubbing my eye's

"you OK honey?" he asked

"oh yeah just fell asleep" I said rubbing my eyes

"on the floor?" he laughed "You alright why didn't you lay on you're bed" he asked 

He helped me up he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys I grabbed my phone we were in the car going to my uncle's 

"so how was the field trip" he asked 

"it was good" I said thinking about Dick 

We made it to my uncle's, dad parked we got out and walked to the door dad knocked Barry opened 

"you guy's made it" he said 

He hugged me my hand stickied to his shirt 

"Hu Gwen" he said 

I got my hand off 

"I just really missed you" I said nervous 

"well I missed you too" he said 

We walked in Wally and Iris were sitting on the table 

"finally can I eat now!" Wally said 

"Wally!" Iris said 

I laughed we all sat down and ate I tried to put my fork down but it got stuck to my hand 

"Gwen?" Iris asked

I quickly put my hand under the table 

"yes.. Hu Yeah" I said 

"how have you been" Iris asked 

"oh good" I said 

"yeah birdboy said he misses you too" Wally said

I kicked him from under the table he choked on his water later that night we left we made it home I went to my room and fell on my bed..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may suck but just keep reading it will get better

I opened my eyes and I felt great I jumped out of bed I looked in the mirror I had muscles? That's weird I put my glasses everything looks blurry I took them off and I could see perfectly weird? I walked to the bathroom I grabbed my toothpaste but it all went on the bathroom mirror I moved my toothbrush on the toothpaste that was on the mirror I turned the water on but the handle broke off and water went everywhere shit! I dried to stop it I put a towel on it stopped I very carefully opened the door. It's Saturday I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I sat at my computer desk I turned my laptop on and looked up Spider bites nothing absolutely nothing I moved my hands the keys stuck to my hand. I was in my room pacing trying to think of what is wrong with me I looked at my fingers then my hand were I got bit I saw my scar, I remembered that there was a spider missing oh no I sat on my bed and realized that I'm turning into a spider. I saw a fly I caught it and let it go, what the hell am I going to do... Later that day I went out to the park it was getting late I walked home I felt a fuzzy feeling in my gut suddenly a man with a knife jumped in front of me 

"give me your purse!" he yelled

I refused he tried to stab me I panicked I shot a web at his face I screamed I tried to again and wrapped him in webbing he couldn't get out I ran home I didn't tell anyone what happened I have so many questions like why do I keep waking up with sticky webbing all over me? Why do I have super human strength? Why does everything stick to me? Why do I have this fuzzy feeling in my gut every time something bad happens I like to call it my spider sense. I'm totally freaking out! That night dad left for work I decided to go out and try my and see what else I can do I didn't want anyone knowing my Identity so I made a mask it looked pretty bad but it would haft to work I walked outside I tried to remember how my webs work I kept trying 

"go web" 

I put my two middle fingers down and shot the top of a building and pulled me I screamed then I shot at the next building this is fun I made it to the city I swung across using shooting my web I landed on the ground. I looked at a building and got a idea I put my fingers on the building and started climbing up I made it to the top I ran I jumped I jump really far. I laughed I swung across shooting highest things I could see I got better and better then I felt my spider sense, I heard screams I crawl on the edge of the building and saw a woman being mugged I swung to them I stood in front of them 

"leave her alone!" I said 

He laughed he pulled a knife at me I quickly shot a web at his face he panicked and tried to get it off 

"who are you!?" she asked 

"Spider-Woman" I said 

"Spider-Woman that's cool" she said 

"yeah I just came up with it" I said 

I shot the building across from me and swung off 

"thanks Spider-Woman!" I heard her yell 

That night I made my suit better   
After a long night of taking webbing crooks and sending them to the station and returning money I went home I snuck in threw my window I'm so exhausted I fell on my bed..


	3. Chapter 3

I heard my alarm ring on my clock I hit it breaking it I grunted I got dressed for school I heard the bus I ran and got in I ran fast they all looked at me weird including Artemis, Dick and Wally 

"are you OK?" Wally asked

"yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"never mind so how was your weekend" Dick asked 

I thought about last night "nothing you guy's?" I asked

"same old same old" Dick said

The buss stopped we went to class I sat down I'm so exhausted I started blacking out

"miss Allen!" I heard I popped my head up

"hu yes" I said

"What sorts of signals does the brain use to communicate sensations, thoughts and actions?" 

"The single cells in the brain communicate through electrical and chemical signals" I said

"correct" he said he continued while I tried to stay awake...

After a long night of fighting crime I ran into the team I had met them a few weeks back before I got bit by that stupid spider I hid in the tree 

"why exactly are we looking for spider-girl" Wally asked 

Spider-Woman! 

"Batman said he needed to speak with her the rest is classified" Kaldur said

"did you guys hear that" Conner said

"stay alert" Kaldur said 

I thought I might mess with them so I swung across them to the other tree 

"OK that I heard!" Artemis said 

Everyone ready themselves I used my web and hung upside down I moved lower they saw me. They didn't recognize me I want to keep it that way 

"Spider-Woman!" Dick said 

"hi I'm guessing you're Robin" I looked at Kaldur"team leader Aqualad" I looked at M'gann "miss Martin" I looked at Conner "Superboy" I looked at Wally and Artemis "Kidflash and Artemis" 

"how does she know us" Artemis mumbled 

"we're heros duh" Wally said 

"so what are you guys doing here" 

Dick looked at Kaldur he gently shook his head yes 

"we were actually looking for you" 

I was offered to be the 8th member of the team I accepted word got out about me Spider-Woman hero or vigilante my dad doesn't approve of a teen fighting crime which is one of the reasons I don't tell him and I really don't want him to worry


	4. Chapter 4

I just turned 18 a month since I joined the team Dick and I confessed our feelings they still don't know my secret identity I sat on my chair in my room I heard a knock on my window 

"you know there's a door" 

He laughed I looked at him he was bleeding 

"Dick!" 

I helped him inside 

"Gwen you want some hot cocoa!" dad asked 

"don't move" I mumbled 

I ran to my door 

"no dad I don't want hot cocoa honestly, I'm 18 years old" 

"okay I just thought I remembered somebody saying last week her fantasy was to live in a chocolate house" 

"well that's Impractical and fattening" I shut the door 

"chocolate house" Dick said 

I rolled my eyes I opened the door 

"I have... Uhh I have cramps" 

"oh" 

"I feel kinda pukey and sorta.. I don't know like emotional yoh know? I keep crying it's brutal you don't wanna know trust me it's like bad" 

"got it" 

"thank daddy" 

I shut the door I helped Dick lay on my chair I took a deep breath and bandaged his chest he touched my cheeks and kissed me 

"don't you dare scare me like that again Birdboy" 

"yes ma'am" 

Weeks later I was at the Cave in the lounge Wally ran to grab my cowl I easily dodged he smirked and kept running I shot my web at his hands he stuck to the wall 

"curse you! And your spidey powers" 

"it's called my spider senses and I'm not ready for you guys to know my secret" 

I walked off 

"oh come on spider!" 

"relax kid it doesn't last long only a hour" 

"a hour!" 

I laughed 

"that's what you get" 

Dick and Artemis walked in they laughed


	5. Chapter 5

On patrol I feel my spidey sense I heard screams I looked oh no..I saw Killer Croc people screaming I used my web and shot around him suddenly cops pulled up shooting at him he broke my web grabbed a car and threw it at the cops I stopped it and saw dad! Oh no I threw the car Croc saw me and to me I shot to the building he yelled the cops kept shooting he ran to them no! I kept webbing around him he tripped hitting the ground hard he got up and swung hard at the cops and my dad! Finally more cops came I webbed around croc pulling him into the cage with all my strength into the SWAT truck finally getting him in they shut the door

"hey spidey you ne"

I ran and looked for dad I saw the car on top of him laying down bleeding I lifted the car and pulled it over. 

"t-thanks kid" 

"shh don't talk your gonna be okay" 

They took him to the ambulance I followed they took him in I snuck in my senses through the roof I saw the doctor 

"is he going to be alright?"

He told me everything my dad's body is dying for the last 3 months he has cancer and not the kind where he might make it he told me that he's lucky he's made it this far that.. He may not make it through the night 

"c-can I talk to him"

He gently nodded I slowly walked in I saw dad hooked to a small breathing toob the thing that fucking sucks about this I can tell he won't make it through the night I walked in I saw him I slowly walked to him 

"officer your going to be just fine there gonna fix you"

"take that mask off I want to see my daughter"

I took my mask off "you knew" I started crying I sat on the bed

"I've known for awhile"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"I did.. And I am so proud of you Gwen and so would your mom"

I bit my hand holding back a sob

"I'm so sorry dad"

"hey this wasn't your fault" he started coughing he sat up and whinced in pain  I stopped him

"why didn't you tell me dad" 

"same reason why you didn't" he started coughing 

I started sniffing he cupped my cheeks he hugged me I hugged him tight 

"George!" 

"hear you better put this on"

Dad handed me my mask 

"dad" 

"take it Barry doesn't need to freak out more" 

I put my mask on Barry, Wally and Iris ran in I stood back 

"spidey!" 

"don't mind her she saved my life" dad said 

No I didn't Barry put his hands on my shoulders 

"thank you" 

"y-your welcome" 

I shouldn't be here Gwen should not Spider-Woman 

"where's Gwen?" Wally asked 

I snuck out I snuck into the cleaning room and changed I walked back

"Gwen!"

Wally! He touched my shoulders and hugged me I started crying

"I know I'm so so sorry Gwen my mom wants to talk to you"

I nodded sniffing I walked to aunt Iris she put her hands on my shoulder

"honey the doctor said that your dad slept into a coma"

I screamed crying I covered my face Iris hugged me I just saw him! No! No!


	6. Chapter 6

That night I went home I walked to my room and packed my bags Barry ran in

"you want some help"

"no thanks" I said trying to control my emotions

"Gwen"

"I said I'm fine!"

I continued packing Barry grabbed my arms I started crying I hit his chest and hugged him he hugged me tight. That night I stayed in the guest room I unpacked I laid on the bed I heard my phone go off Birdboy I sighed and answered 

"Gwen I'm so sorry I've been so busy are you ok" 

"I'm fine" 

"I'll come by tonight" 

"no don't worry I need to finish unpacking and I'll see you at school tomorrow" 

"alright I'll see you tomorrow" 

"by Gwen" 

I hung up and huffed something feels wrong about this dad was perfectly fine and then... I can't help but feel someone did this I snuck out I went to my house I went to my dad's room and looked on his laptop files and old case's apparently dad's been investigating Lex Luther since before I was born suspecting him to be involved in making radioactive Spider-human robots twice my size! I continued reading and found a article about my mom! She was in deep and was killed in a so called accident I looked and found papers saying Luther is on working radioactive Spider! For whatever reason my dad is-was trying to find out oh my God! I had to take a deep breath I brought dad's computer and looked for more info I packed a bag with all of my dad's research I snuck back to my uncle's into my room and hid it under my bed I need more evidence before I tell anyone...... Not even the man I love


	7. Chapter 7

I tried balancing my two lives I continued investigating where my father left off I need concrete evidence to tell the League. Late at night Iris went grocery shopping Wally and Barry are busy so the perfect opportunity to.. Sneak into Luther's lab it might be stupid probably reckless am I scared of course... Not I put my suit on put on my backpack and left I crawled onto the window and looked inside I snuck inside crawling on the wall I saw Luther I crawled on top the wall looking down I saw him type in a code and walk into a room I snuck in and hundreds millions of robotic human spider's that looked like me I grabbed my phone and took a video I snuck out I went to the hospital to see dad I sticked to the window looking at dad hooked up to a heart monitor I promise dad I will save you I saw a man walk in with a pillow I quickly got in shot My web taking the pillow 

"you little!" he pulled his gun out 

I shot my web taking his gun I shot my web he tried to punch me I dodged I shot his feet nocking him down the cops ran in I webbed around him and quickly left get to uncle's I almost opened my window but sinced someone in my room Wally I huffed I finally heard him run off I snuck in and changed 

"Gwen!" 

"I'm in my room" 

I walked out into the kitchen and saw Wally eating pizza 

"breaking news Spider-Woman spotted at Central City hospital 

I spit my water out 

" officials said that she should leave it to the authorities to save there own the man was captain Allen's" 

I turned the TV off Wally glared at me 

"what?!" 

"why did you turn that off" 

He ran and tried to grab the remote but missed 

"how did... Your acting weird" 

I rolled my eyes he turned the TV on already on a commercial good Wally grunted and ran off I heard my phone go off I looked Dick I answered 

-"hey Dick?" 

"hey Gwen how's it going?" 

"uhhh good I'm good" 

-"hey I know you better than that tell me what's going on?" 

"nothing Grayson quit being paranoid" 

-"I'm not but I'm worried about my girl" 

Wally walked in and rolled his eyes 

"hey look I got to go" 

-"oh OK I'll talk to you soon" 

I hung up I know I was being rude but I'm just trying to keep him safe because I love him getting him involved after what happened to my mom and now my dad no if worse case I well have to... Break up with Grayson


	8. Chapter 8

Dick and I outside at my uncle's by the door Dick's bag's in his car I hear thunder 

"Gwen don't lie to me I love you you know that you can trust me"

"there's nothing to say"

I folded my arms not looking at him 

"why are you keeping secrets from me Gwen I tell you everything I can't be in a relationship where you keep secrets from me you don't tell me where you are how your feeling why you are not yourself"

"I know..I just can't tell you" 

"why?! Have I done something wrong" 

"no" 

"do you still love me?" his voice breaking 

"of course I love you Dick it's exactly why I can't" 

Tears falling from my face 

"do you trust me?" 

"yes" 

"then why won't you tell me what's wrong is if about your dad" 

"no.. Sorta it's complicated" 

"why can't you just trust please tell me I can't take it any longer Gwen" 

"I'm just trying to protect you your going to Bludhaven to start a new life" 

"that doesn't mean we have to..Break up I want you in my life but you have to tell me what's going on" 

"I don't know mabye a long distance relationship isn't a good idea" 

"really this what you been worried about Gwen" 

"no!... Look Dick mabye we should..." 

"no please don't say that" his eyes swelling 

"like you said I'm keeping secrets from you and you are not ok with it just know it's because I love you I can't tell you" 

"so this is it.. Just promise me one thing" 

"yeah" 

"promise we'll stay friends promise when you are ready to tell me everything to please tell me and promise me that" 

I nodded it started raining "I hate rain" 

Dick sighed he touched my cheeks he tried to smile but couldn't he walked to his car 

"Dick wait!" 

He turned looking at me 

"can I have one last kiss" 

He nodded I walked fast we kissed 

"I'll see you in my dreams" he mumbled 

He turned and walked to his car I started crying I watched him drive off


	9. Chapter 9

Dick's P. O. V

I should've stayed I should have never left Gwen I feel so miserable cold alone I sat on my bed looking at pictures of us I grunted I looked at the ring I was going to propose to Gwen but she won't tell me what's wrong 

Gwen's P. O. V 

Investigating more on Luther's plans I can't stop thinking about Dick should have I have told him no.. No this is to dangerous I love him too much to lose him I looked at pictures of us I've never felt so alone, cold.. Miserable I grunted Wally ran in 

"I feel like I'm losing my mind Gwen why are you keeping secrets from me" 

"I'm not" 

"hmm mmm sure why haven't you seen Dick " 

"Wally.. I was going to tell you I've just been really stressed lately Dick and I are taking a break" 

"what?! But your you and he's him and there's no just Dick or just Gwen you guys where made for each other y'all are like Romeo and Juliet" 

"you know that's a tragedy they both die in the end" 

"exactly you can't live without him and he can't live without your just like me and..." 

"you and..." 

"just like me and Artemis" 

Wally sat on the bed next to me I shut the laptop he huffed 

"we we're always close Gwen you we're like my sister now it's like you don't talk me anymore" 

"humph"

"what?"

"remember what we promised each other when we were kids"

"that we would always be friends and always be siblings even though we are cousins"

"exactly we Allen's stick together so just please trust me and know I'm not telling you anything because I love you"

He grunted I ruffled his hair

"I'm starving"

"chocolate ice cream!"

"beat you there cuz!"

He ran off I ran to the kitchen


	10. Chapter 10

I brushed my teeth I heard the tv 

-"shooting at local police station officials say Spider-Woman responsible" 

Shit! I ran in 

"hey dad!" 

I quickly webbed Wally's face he freaked out and trying to get it off I shot my web at his shoulder and pulled him into my room 

"shhhhut up!" I said 

He calmed down I took the web off him 

"I can't believe your sp" I covered his mouth 

He moved my hand "so this is your big secret really" he said upset 

"no not entirely" 

"what is going on Gwen I want the hole truth now" 

"fine" 

I shot my bag and retracted it I grabbed my laptop and gave it to Wally he rolled his eyes and sat on my bed he turned it on and read fast he looked at me 

"why did you keep this from me" 

"you read about my mom" 

"Gwen you know nothing bad is going to happen to us" 

"yeah tell that to my dad" 

"oh my God Gwen I completely forgot you think.. " 

"yeah that Luther is trying to kill my dad and make it look like a accident like my mom yeah I do and I'm sure I'm next on the target list" 

He hugged me I started crying 

"we need to tell dad" 

"no there's too much I need to figure out I already lost mom I'm not going to put anyone else in danger.. One things for sure" 

"what?" 

"I finally get to actually talk to my little bro" 

"hey I'm only 2 month younger" 

I sighed really missing Dick that night they pressed chargers against me wanted dead or alive


	11. Chapter 11

First I need to prove Luther killed my mom and attempting to kill my dad, second destroy robot spider copycats of me, third clear my name, fourth hope and pray my family and Dick can forgive me. I put on my uniform I went to my house and walked to dad's room I screamed mom!! 

"mom?!?!" I asked 

I heard someone else mom ran and covered my face she hid in the closet she put her finger on her lips I nodded 

"where's the laptop!" 

"it's not here" 

"we'll search for it at the station" 

They left I hugged mom tight 

"oh honey" 

"you're alive I can't believe you're alive!" 

"oh Gwen" 

Mom wearing a disguise 

"mom what's going on?" 

"I've been deep under cover for 7 years trying to prove what Luther as been doing I can't tell you more" 

"don't worry I already know that stupid radioactive Spider bit me" 

"what?! Then oh no where's your father honey" 

"mom dad's in a coma" 

Mom covered her face I hugged her 

"you have to go back to your uncle's and don't tell anyone you saw me get your dad's laptop take this flash drive taje it put in Luther's computer it well shut down everything" 

"OK ok one more problem" 

"yes that problem just show the League the videos you took at least they'll trust you" 

"your not coming with me are you" 

"honey you know I want you deeply it broke my heart not seeing you and your father but to keep you safe and our family no can I know I'm alive" 

I hugged her tears falling from both our eyes 

"I'm so so proud of you Gwen" 

That night I snuck into the cave I saw the team they looked at me shocked 

"I know you guys think I did things but I didn't I have something for Nightwing" 

He slowly walked to me I gave showed him the video he touched his intercom 

"we need to" 

Suddenly sirens went off feeling my spider since Batman came on the screen 

"robotic spider's attacking Central and Star City this is a all team emergency 

"on it let's go team Spider-Woman your back on the team" 

I nodded we separated into two groups I saw people running screaming I looked at Luther's building 

"hold them off" 

"what are you doing?" Wally asked 

"I'm going to stop them"


	12. Chapter 12

I suck inside I saw Luther in a large robotic suit 

"now my plan is finally taking place the hole world will know me as the hero and Spider-Woman well go down in history with the worst villain now where is the USB chip" 

"so that's your plan to destroy me so you can be the hero" 

"ah Spider-Woman your smart it's a shame that you can't live I could've used you like your father and mother pour Helen now give me the chip!" 

"so you killed her and attempting to make my father's death look like a accident" 

"yes the only thing that can save him is a antidote that you will never find he'll be gone in 3 hours or give me the chip and I will give you the antidote" 

"no way I'm going to trust you" 

He laughed devilishly he grabbed me he punched me again and again my face bleeding I struggled to get lose I focused and got out I saw the antidote on his suit I shot my web he grabbed it and swung me to the wall owwch! I kept trying but he kept dodging my face bleeding bruised eye

"alright Luther you win"

He laughed "finally come to your since I guess a deal is a deal"

He grabbed the antidote with what little strength I shot the antidote taking it I quickly left all the robotic spiders chased me. I went to the hospital as fast as I could I ran in dad coughing I grabbed syringe and put the antidote in I put the needle in his arm inserting the medicine he stopped coughing and fell asleep. I kissed his head and left I stuck to the window seeing Luther I since a robot spider it tackled me we fought dang this thing is strong I looked and saw my uncle and the League man this is getting bad I shot a web at its face didn't work I got out of it's grip I shot its legs knocking it down I went inside the building Luther gone I saw a bomb 12 seconds I took a deep breath knowing it well likely be my last I thought about Dick I put the chip in sirens went off 

"Self destruction in 5 seconds" 

I ran trying to make it out.... 

Dick's P. O. V 

Suddenly the spider robots fell we saw a explosion no! We searched for Spider-Woman all I see is dust and fallen parts of building 

"Spider-Woman!" we all yelled 

Nothing absolutely nothing 

Helen's P. O. V 

Everyone knows I'm alive we couldn't find my daughter I ran to my house I ran to Gwen's room and screamed her suit completely torn arms legs head stomach bandaged 

"oh baby! Oh sweetheart" I started crying 

I knelt down and rubbed her hair she weakly opened her eyes 

"mom" 

"I'm here sweetheart I'm here your OK" 

"dad" 

"I don't know" 

She tried to get up 

"uh Hu honey you need to rest" 

"dad I need to see dad" 

"honey I'll check on him you need rest" 

"OK" 

I kissed her head she shut her eyes I called Barry 

"hey Barry it's me Helen" 

"hey Helen H-have you seen Gwen" 

"yes I'm looking at her right now she's took quite a beating is it OK" 

He ran in "I'll watch her go see George" 

I hugged him left I made it to the hospital the doctor told me he's conscious and is going to be OK thanks to my daughter I walked in he saw me both of us started crying I hugged him he rubbed my hair 

"oh Helen is it over please tell me it's over" 

"it is we can be a family again" 

"where's Gwen" 

"at home I'm afraid she took it the hardest"


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen's P. O. V

Pain everywhere mom's OK, dad's OK, the city is safe everyone is OK, I'm okayish Dick where is he where's my family I opened my eyes I saw uncle Barry hands moving fast on his knees

"u-u-uncle"

"Gwen!"

He moved my hair back

"you took a pretty good beating kid"

"s-s-s-sorry"

"no no I'm so proud of you I do wish you would've told me"

I nodded I tried to stay awake

"Gwen! Your awake you idiot!" Wally said

I halfway smiled at Wally he started crying Artemis ran in she shook her head and started crying Dick! He slowly walked in they left to give us privacy

"first you lied to me! Second you did stupid reckless things behind my back! Then you get yourself hurt! And you think I'm going to just stand no! I'm not!" he yelled he started crying has did I "I want my girlfriend back! I want you back!" he hit the wall

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry I w-was sc-scared I-I w-would l-lose y-you"

"Gwen you couldn't lose me I love you too much to really leave you"

Dick slowly walked to me and kissed me 

"promise me that you will never keep secrets again" I nodded "promise that if anything happens you'll tell me" I nodded "promise me that we'll be together forever" I nodded "promise that you'll be less reckless" I rolled my eyes "promise!" I nodded he smiled "well then with that" he grabbed something in his pocket I saw a ring! "Gwen Allen will you marrie me and promise to spend the rest of your life with me" I nodded sniffing tears streaming down my face 

"I promise" 

He put the ring on my finger I kissed him and hugged him I saw mom and dad crying and smiling I showed them my ring they laughed dad put a thumbs I squeezed my fiance tight


End file.
